codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonesome Road
'Lonesome Road '''is the final DLC for Crisis on Infinite Call of Duties. Humanity prepares to enter a new age, but one man tries to hold it back as a final apocalyptic war breaks out. Campaign Plot Act 1 Major Petrov is revealed to be alive, having been assumed dead during the assault on the time travel bunker in the Crisis. Petrov regroups with the supercomputer Steiner, who was only killed in the future but is still alive currently. Together, the two build their own Stargate. Petrov enters, and finds himself at a burning New York City. A comrade immediately hands him a rifle and tells him to join the fight: its the Soviet Union vs the United States, and the USSR has invaded the United States and has corned their government to New York City. Petrov participates in the capture of the Empire State Building, and captures President John F. Kennedy. For his heroics, Petrov is granted an audience with the Soviet Premier, a bionically enhanced Joseph Stalin. Upon revealing that he is from an alternate dimension with advanced technology, Stalin makes Petrov the head of the Scientific Research and Hypnotics Department. In the current universe, the Winslow Accord and Common Defense Pact are sliding dangerously towards war. Now wanted solar system fugitives, Soap and Rook storm Karlstejn Castle in Prague in order to rescue Roach, who was frozen in carbonite, from crime boss Alexi. Rook kills Alexi and the two thaw Roach out from the carbonite. More of Alexi's men arrive, but the trio escape thanks to the flying taxi services of Nikolai. SCAR is sent to Mars, where an Accord satellite was downed by unknown assailants and crashed landed in CDP territory. Nick Reyes and his team successfully infiltrate the CDP outpost and retrieve documents related to the downed ACS module, and escape the base in rovers. Kam and the Frozen Ops are sent to Mongolia, where there is a border dispute between Russian soldiers and CDP Chinese soldiers. The Frozen Ops are attacked by their supposedly fellow Russian soldiers, but realize that the Russians are actually Chinese soldiers in disguise. The disguised soldiers massacre the Chinese village; the Frozen Ops eventually end the attack, but it is too late to save the village. The CDP media broadcasts the news across the Solar System, and the CDP and its leader, Tian Zhao II, angrily demands that the Accord hand over all nuclear weapons and solar system territory, or face war. An emergency meeting is held at the Kremlin, and President Marshall and President-Sergeant Kamarov agree they can't just surrender and war will begin. All of sudden, a whiteness envelops the room and everyone vanishes. IW, as Rook and company call themselves now, watch the news and realize with horror that the entire country of Russia has ''vanished ''and replaced by an empire calling itself the Soviet Union, led by the bionic Stalin. Stalin makes a broadcast to the world that this world is the next to fall to communism, and Rook realizes the man next to him is Major Petrov, who is now suddenly missing an eye. Believing that time travel had something to do with this, IW heads to Vault 101 to find Joe Martin. They discover him dead and the Vault filled with cultist soldiers calling themselves the Brotherhood of CoD. Rook finds a transmission from their leader. The leader tells IW to meet them where it all began. IW realizes this refers to their first mission, and heads to Iraq. Act 2 With the President and his advisors all vanished, Frank Woods becomes the acting President of the United States. Woods orders a full scale mobilization of troops to defend Europe, which has come under invasion by the Soviet Union. Private Rank V James Ramirez leads the defense of Crimea from Soviet soldiers, but attacking Kirov airships and drop bears force the Americans to pull out. Sensing weakness, the CDP launches their own attacks, launching offensives across Mars. SCAR is sent to defend Sat1 City from CDP soldiers. Reyes activates the city's defense mechanisms and protects the city from falling. Tian Zhao II radios Woods and tells him that should the Accord not surrender, the CDP may have to destroy them completely with nuclear weapons. Woods then recieves word that a joint Soviet-North Korean assault is underway on the west coast. Angered at the Korean betrayal, Woods heads out himself to defend the city. IW arrives at the Euphrates River, where they find a boat waiting for them. The boat comes under attack from the Soviets while they make their way downriver, but they fight their way through the communists, who are also soon attacked by the Brotherhood of CoD. The boat arrives at the Brotherood's temple, and IW is brought to their leader, a masked man. Roland and his brother Stretch are part of the desperate defense at San Francisco. After defending a downtown market from Soviet and Korean assault, the brothers are sent to defend the touchdown of a helicopter carrying Woods. Woods jumps out of the helicopter, tells the brothers they "look like hammered shit", pulls out an LSAT, and begins to defend the city. Woods orders a kinetic strike on the Soviet aircraft carriers outside the city, but a series of explosions across the sky occur, and intelligence informs him that Petrov used some sort of mind control to make the rods explode in their own satellites, crippling the Accord's orbital defenses. Woods and the brothers defend the city's town hall, but they are ultimately overrun and they are forced to withdraw and American troops must evacuate. As the 3 leave, they see the Soviets erect a Hypnotic Beacon, a device that can control the minds of an entire city. Radio transmissions reveal Hypnotic Beacons have been assembled across the west coast. Petrov has now become worshipped as the second Messiah, here from another world to save the planet. With America's orbital defenses destroyed, Reyes is called back to assess the damage. On board the under construction ''Luna, the new artificial moon which is under joint construction with the CDP, Reyes and SCAR comes under attack from the CDP, who reveal they have installed weaponry within their own half of the moon. SCAR is overwhelmed and forced to evacuate onto Tito's AC-130. Luna comes under the control of the CDP, who has plans for its further operations. The Accord armies are forced to fall back to Berlin, where German President Jaegar Amsel, Heinrich Amsel III's brother, is rallying the men. Jaegar reveals a secret weapon from an unknown labratory - a massive weather control device from the top of the Reichstag. As thunderstorms roll in, lightning strikes destory the Soviet Kirov airships and ground the corps. Ramirez then defends the Berlin sewers, where Spetsnaz units are attempting to infiltrate the city. Ramirez then defends the WCD from more Spetsnaz forces. Unable to break Berlin, the Soviets destroy Hamburg and Munich with nuclear missiles. Woods tries to fire America's nuclear devices back, but finds that his nuclear arsenal is under control by an unknown force. Tian Zhao II also finds his nuclear weapons are under control by an unknown force. To prevent futher nuclear attacks, Ramirez is sent with an elite force to destroy Soviet nuclear missile launchers in nearby Poland. The silos are deactivated, and the team overhears talk of mistrust between CyberStalin and Petrov. The team infiltrates the command center, and witnesses a human sacrifice ritual to a dark being. The team returns their findings to Acting President Woods and President Amsel, who fear this devilish power. At the Brotherhood Temple, the Leader explains he has witnessed humanity's failures for centuries, and he is going to set out to create peace. IW reluctantly agree to work with him, believing that a short term peace being established may be worth it. The Leader sends them to Angola, where they establish a new temple and rally the citizens of Angola to fight for peace. Act 3 A new Soviet offensive is launched to capture New Orleans. The brothers are part of the front line defense led by Delta Force Captain Derek "Frost" Westbrook, but dropbears and a new enemy - cybernetic Stalinators - break their defense. America is forced to retreat to a defense line at St. Louis. SCAR returns to Mars to help defend the city of Bakerfield from the CDP. Once there, a heavy fog rolls in, and SCAR realizes it isn't fog but some sort of chemical weapon. The citizens of Bakerfield are evacuated from the city, and Bakerfield falls to the CDP. Upon leaving Bakerfield, SCAR learns that the gas is spreading and not disappearing - and it originates from the volcano of Olympus Mons, colloquiolly known as Red Mountain. IW heads to establish a Brotherhood Temple in the Central African Republic. The people of countries with temples are rallying to their cause, and the team believes true peace can be found if they win. Soviet soldiers arrive in order to establish a Hynpotic Beacon there, but the Brotherhood of CoD defeats the Soviets and establishes the temple. A bit worryingly, IW notices that the states under their control now have the culture of 1950s America. The Leader tells them it is nothing to worry about. Jaegar Amsel reveals his secret labratory's newest creation: the Jaegars, massive Giant Robots that are immune to Soviet hypnotic control. Ramirez and his men fight alongside, then later control, a squadron of Jaegars as they destroy Hypnotic Beacons in Latvia, then cripple the Soviet Northern Fleet by destroying its flagship. The Soviets attempt to stop the Jaegars by bringing in nuclear-tippd Katyusha rocket cars, leading to Ramirez being deployed to destroy the nuclear weapon production site in Omsk, with the site being discovered by a Blackbird pilot before he was downed. Ramirez learns that the Soviets are selling nuclear weapons to the CDP, suggesting that they are working together. Ramirez rescues the surviving pilot then sets off a nuke that starts a chain reaction, escaping aboard a train on the Trans-Siberian Railway just in time. The massive nuclear destruction creates a larger enough crater to make travel from western Russia to eastern difficult. In response, the Soviets destroy St. Louis with one of their last remaining nuclear weapons, and in the radioactive ruins they establish a Hypnotic Beacon, splitting the western and eastern halves of the US as well. Hoping to find information about this blight, SCAR heads to the International Library Archives on Europa. They find the Library under attack from the CDP, who are burning all books. SCAR forces their way into the library and gets the archive systems back online for enough time to find books relating to the history of Mars and Olympus Mons. The CDP tries to destroy the library and bury SCAR alive by burying the tower using explosives. SCAR retrieves the book and escapes the library just in time. Reading the book, they learn that only one research group has ever been sent to explore Olympus Mons; they came back with the Blight and insane, claiming that a massive heart was located beneath the volcano. No one had been to Olympus Mons since. With eastern Russia cut off from the troops in the west, President Woods decides to go on the offensive. From bases in Alaska, an attack on the rebuilt Vladivostok is launched. The brothers destroy a Hynpotic Beacon factory, but the city suddenly comes under attack from the CDP, who have reneged on their deal with the Soviets once they learned no more nuclear weapons could be bought. The Allies are victorious in the three way battle, and Vladivostok is captured and the Americans have a foothold on the eastern half of Russia. Soviet agents overthrow the government of Turkey and install a Hypnotic Beacon in the newly renamed Constantinople, establishing the Glorious People's Byzantine Republic (GPBR). The GPBR launches an invasion of North Africa and takes control of it using Hypnotic Beacons. The Brotherhood of CoD decides to fully mobilize and conquer North Africa before the Allies could reach it. Rook and the Leader infiltrate the Soviet North African base and disable the Libyan Hypnotic Beacon, and the Leader explains how beliefs and motives to Rook. The Brotherhood of CoD, now numbering in the millions, repels the Soviets and takes North Africa. All of Africa has been converted to 1950s American culture by the Brotherhood of CoD. An elite task force known as the Big Red One consisting of Frost, the two brothers, and several other elite soldiers are assembled to break into North Korea to find out why they allied with Russia. Paradropping into Pyonyang, the Big Red One discovers an advanced form of hypnotics known as the Hypnotic Amplifier, which can control entire countries, has been deployed in North Korea. The Big Red One fights their way inside the Amplifier and activates its self-destruct sequence, and learns from a captured officer that a Hypnotic Amplifier is currently on its way to the United States. Woods rallies the Alaskan fleet and sends it to intercept the Russian fleet to destroy the Amplifier. The Big Red One is deployed via Black Cat onto the Soviet Pacific Fleet Flagship the Rusalka ''and tries to storm it. The Soviets decide to activate the Hynpotic Amplifier to end the battle, but Stretch sacrifices himself to destroy the Amplifier by flying his Black Cat into it. The explosion cripples the ''Rusalka, which begins to sink. The Big Red One is evacuated and they mourn the loss of their squadmate. Kam awakens amongst clouds. He finds himself in some sort of heavenly kingdom. He arrives at golden court house, and realizes he is ''in Heaven. He arrives at the Throne of God, who declares that the Anti-Christ has risen, the Devil has nearly conquered the world, and it is time to wipe the Earth clean and start the Rapture. God further explains that the Soviet Union's replacement of Russia in the timeline had made the universe unstable and thrown everyone replaced into Purgatory; Kam had been chosen to be their representative in Heaven. Despite Kam's pleading, the Lamb of God breaks the Seven Seals, and the End Times begin. Act 4 A massive hole is blown open in Mongolia as millions of Killer Angels and horsemen pour out from Heaven led by God's four generals: Pestilence, War, Famine, and his chief commander, Death. The Big Red One heads to investigate the hole and are nearly overrun by God's massive armies. The news of Rapture spreads across the world. Woods attempts to activate the Stargates for reinforcements, but the instability of the Universe has deactivated them. The Leader declares that this is what the Brotherhood of CoD has truly been preparing for, and he begins to mark those loyal to him, declaring anyone without his mark is loyal to God and must die. IW is a little unsure about this, but they realize that the end of the world must be prevented. The Brotherhood of CoD invades the GPBR, destroying the Hypnotic Beacons installed around Constantinople. News of the apocalypse reaches space, where the various space worlds declare their independence from Earth in an effort to save themselves. Further reading of the book suggests that Olympus Mons is connected to the end of the world, but a lone hero can stop the end of the world; the re-incarnation of the ancient hero Indoril Reynes, known as the Reyesvarine. SCAR believes Reyes is this chosen one, and to test their theory out they head to Earth to find the ancient burial ground of Reynes to find his pistol, which is said can only be wielded by the true reincarnation of Reynes. Reyes finds and successfully wields the pistol, and decides to further continue the steps of the prophecy to save mankind. The Soviets elect to double their efforts in invading Europe in order to outrun God's army. They push into Austria, but are stopped at a checkpoint of castles. Ramirez successfully holds the line and prevents Stalinators from overrunning his position. Tian Zhao II tries to hold the line against Killer Angels by launching opium canisters at their armies, hoping to get them addicted; when that fails he begins to deploy captured Accord soldiers as human shields and wave attacks. The Big Red One is deployed to rescue these prisoners at a Chinese prison, and a threeway battle ensues when Killer Angels led by Pestilience arrive. Tian Zhao tries to kill them all by launching 10th century fireworks at them; the attack fails and the Big Red One is just able to rescue the prisoners. The Killer Angel line advances. The Soviets launch an offensive from their west coast stronghold; the redeployed Ramirez uses WCD and Jaegars to slow their advance, and captured Spetsnaz officers reveal that CyberStalin and Petrov are headed for the Stargate which they discovered from Hillary's leaked emails. Ramirez and Woods race inside the bunker, which was overrun by Stalinators. The two witness CyberStalin try to activate the Stargate flee back into his home world, not wanting to get caught up in the apocalypse, but the Stargate fails to work. Petrov then overthrows Stalin by taking control of his mind then causes the cybernetics in his head to explode. Ramirez and Woods try to gun down Petrov but miss, and Petrov deploys a bomb that destroys the Stargate as all the men flee from it. A Kirov airship rescues Petrov before Ramirez and Woods can reach him. Woods is convinced Petrov is the Anti-Christ and is the reason for God launching the Rapture. The citizens of Israel are raptured and disappear, and Soviet and CDP strike teams are deployed to capture Israel's nuclear weapons. The Brotherhood of CoD arrives at the same time, and a three way fight erupts. The Leader reveals he previous stole some nuclear devices from the CDP and deploys it on the enemies, crippling their teams and paving the way to Brotherhood victory. The Leader then immediately orders massive defenses and nuclear fortifications be built along a nearby hill. IW further questions the Leader and begin to formulate a plot to potentially take him down. Act 5 A second hole is blown into Iceland, and Killer Angels led by Famine invade Scotland. Ramirez and the Accord armies are deployed to defend Scotland, but their WCD fails to halt the Killer Angel advance and the Accord is forced to retreat. The CDP sends a floating super fortress (thousands of wooden Qing ships tied together) to blockade troop movement from the United States to Europe. Tian Zhao II seems totatlly obsessed with taking the rest of the world down with him in the apocalypse. Reyes and SCAR set out to complete the prophecy of the Reyesvarine. They arrive at Ganymede, and successfully reunite the warring clans there under the banner of the Reyesvarine by defeating a CDP invasion. North Korea, no longer under the influence of the Hypnotic Amphilifier, activates its army and sends in troops. Together with Roland, they conquer the city of Shanghai from the CDP, and begin a defense against Killer Angels under Pestilence. An attempt to mind control the Killer Angels fails with a hijacked Hypnotic Beacon fails, and its feared that the Killer Angels might be unstoppable. Ironically, it is the CDP who come with a temporary solution: they have started attaching 10th Century fireworks to skyscrapers and literally flying them into the Angel hordes. The Accord follows suit, and whole neighborhoods of Shanghai are fired into the Killer Angels, and their advance is temporarily stopped. In the Kingdom of Heaven, Kam is given free reign to explore. On the outskirts of the clouds, he discovers a massive portal where the Killer Angels are entering. Kam decides to escape, and using a hidden M1911, he fights his way out of the kingdom, and dives into the portal. He awakens in Mongolio, and radios Woods for help. The Leader invites IW for a personal mission with him. He explains how he will make the world a better place by making everyone the same, with no change that could lead to chaos. Peace forever. Unity forever. To complete this vision, he states God and his Rapture must be defeated. The Leader states that long ago, God and him were brothers, but disagreements between them led to the Leader being cast out by God, who became the champion of humanity. As a sign, he left his heart under a mountain, a sign that he trusted humanity with his own heart. The Leader wants to destroy God by destroying his heart, and to destroy his heart he must use two ancient weapons. The Leader and IW head to find the first one, hidden in the Himalayas. The team defeats squadrons of Killer Angels using "hellfire" bullets, which have the ability to pierce Killer Angel skin easily. Reaching the end of the bunker, the team finds the first object, Sunder. The Red Army launches a new offensive into Germany, launching salvaged submarines as kinetic rods into Accord lines. The lines nearly break, but the line is saved when a laser superweapon is deployed by Jaegar Amsel. As the Russians retreat, scouts report that Petrov is currently planning a new strategy. The street fighting continues in Shanghai as the Big Red One secures the massive Shanghai Stock Exchange. Attaching cruise missiles to the Stock Exchange, the Big Red One then distracts Pestilence long enough for the stock exchange to be fired and make a direct hit onto him. When Pestilence emerges from the wreckage, Roland flies in a rage and tries to shoot him with an M1911. A headshot kills Pestilenece. Wondering how a simple weapon could killer God's general, Roland realizes that the saying "God made man, and Sam Colt made 'em equal" actually refers to men being equal with God. In a mainly cinematic level, Woods and Kam walk around a massive factory facility located in Michigan. They arrive at the dockyard, where a massive spaceship is being built. Known as the ''Ark, it will designed to carry everyone off Earth and away from the Rapture. Peculiarly, it appears that a large battering ram is being attached to the front of it. Act 6 The Leader and IW head to the second temple, located in Norway, to find the second tool. After fighting off both Soviet soldiers and Killer Angels sent to protect the bunker, they take the second weapon, Keening. All that is left is to find the gauntlet, Wraithguard, which will allow the wearer to use the tools on the heart; otherwise they would die, and a few more items. Ramirez and the Accord launch an amphibious assault on the CDP superfortress, activating the ship's self destruct and sending it plummetting to the bottom of the sea. General Famine has ordered the scorching of all of Scotland and England, in order to the destroy all the farms and crops and take the country. A wall is hastily constructed at the Scottish-English border, and buildings from London are fired onto Killer Angel lines. A new weapon arrives from Jaegar Amsel; captured Soviet submarines converted into guided missiles. The submarines cause havoc amongst the Killer Angels, who are ultimately forced to a stalemate. Reyes continues his goal to unite the offworld colonies. SCAR arrives at Titan, where they help the Accord aligned faction defeat the CDP one and take over the moon. Back in China, the North Koreans and Accord soldiers march on Beijing once again. Tian Zhao II reveals he has converted the Emperor's palace into a massive steam-powered tank, and a large battle breaks out. The Big Red One infiltrates his tank and successfully destroys it; Tian Zhao II flees. Satellite tracking shows he is heading to the CDP's main rocket launching right in China. Wraithguard is found in a cave in the Australian outback, which is filled with Killer Angels and Accord troops investigating the gauntlet. IW feels uneasy about killing Accord soldiers, but the Leader reminds them that the Accord betrayed them and branded them criminals, and that the world be at peace when they are done. IW and The Leader successfully capture Wraithguard. The Leader then informs them that their last stop is Germany. Petrov reveals his new fighting style; he has converted the whole Russian populace into a nomadic army, and plans on sweeping east into Europe like the barbarians and Huns of the old days. His advance is directed toward the Black Forest in Germany for an unknown reason. Ramirez and the Accord arrives at the scene and halts the Soviet advance using Jaegars, WCD, and submarines. Finally, Ramirez is shown why the Black Forest is important: it contains the labratory where Jaegar's secret weapons are designed. The scientists at this labratory are Albert Einstein, who was reawakened from cryogenic slumber, and the supercomputer Steiner, who defected back to Germany when Petrov tried to have him killed. The two reveal their newest creation: the Geosphere, capable of teleporting anything anywhere. The lab suddenly comes under attack; Steiner reveals he defected to the Brotherhood of Cod and informed them of the lab's location. Steiner downloads him into a drone body and flees with the data necessary to create a Geosphere. While Ramirez, Jaegar, and Woods chase after him, IW and the Brotherhood launch a full scale assault on the labratory. IW successfully protects Steiner as he's loaded onto an awaiting VTOL, and IW briefly locks eyes with their former comrades as the VTOL flies away. Einsten states all is not lost, as they still have their own Geosphere. Reyes arrives the last settlement on Ceres. He unites the asteroids by arranging a marriage between the clans, then protecting that marriage from CDP troops and a betrayal from other clans. Reyes unites his massive army on Phobos, the moon of Mars, where they all proclaim him to be the true Reyesvarine. SCAR and the army then prepare to assault Red Mountain and destroy whatever lies beneath it. Using the knowledge gained from the Big Red One, Ramirez and his soldiers use the Geosphere to teleport themselves into Pamine's base camp. As a massive aerial assault on the camp takes place, Ramirez hunts down the general, who is armed with a flamethrower in a mech suit. After shutting down the suit, Ramirez kills Famine with an M1911 to the head. Act 7 The final battle is approaching as despite the deaths of Pestilence and Famine, War and Death still control a large army of Killer Angels that is gaining more and more territory each day. Most of Asia and the Americas has fallen to their armies, and Woods reveals the Ark ''to the world, offering a place on board to anyone that can reach Washington DC. As millions flee to the safety of the ''Ark, the Accord hopes to defeat the Soviet Union once and for all, hoping that defeating Petrov, the supposed Anti-Christ, the rapture might stop. Using the Geosphere, the Accord army is teleported to Petrov's makeshift capital at Warsaw. While Jaegars assault the city, Ramirez and his men break into Petrov's presidential room, and supposedly capture him; however the man is just a double, and Petrov flees as his army surrenders to the Accord. The Soviet Union has finally been defeated. The Big Red One follows Tian Zhao II to his cosmodrome, defended by wooden catapults and Qing fireworks. The Big Red One break their way into the facility, but are too late to stop the launch of Tian Zhao II's rocket. A new republican government is set up in the former CDP led by Zhao's advisor, Mr. Ping. A similar scheme happens in Latvia, where Ramirez tries to capture Petrov, but he flees to space aboard his rocket. War leads the Killer Angels in a landing at Boston in order to capture the Ark, which is located in New York City. The Big Red One and Ramirez's armies converge to defend Boston from the Killer Angel assault, with Ramirez installing a WCD at the top of the Bunker Hill monument, slowing down the Killer Angel advance. War and his Killer Angels infiltrate the US Navy flagship and use it to launch missiles on Boston, destroying the WCD and forces the Accord to retreat. The Big Red One infiltrates the flagship and launches it missiles on itself to destroy it, but the damage has been and the Accord retreats to defend the Ark. The entire Accord military is placed around the spaceship to defend it from the incoming Killer Angel horde, which is surrounded by War's army to the north and Death's army to the west and south. Buildings are hastily fired onto incoming Killer Angels, and Kam fights in the front line as well. Kam activates explosives hidden below the ground once the Killer Angels overrun his position. Kam then activates reprogrammed Stalinators to defend the line as well. The Ark ''is moments away from launching. Ramirez and Roland are in the thick of battle, when they come face to face with War. An intense battle begins between the three, with Roland wounded in the fight. Ramirez kills War with a M1911 bullet to the head, then tries to pick Roland up. Roland is immediately killed by Death with his own pistol, who then rides off silently. As Death's army collapse on the ''Ark, the Accord military retreats on board. The Ark ''then lifts off. After reaching space, it suddenly travels around to Mongolia, and flies back down. Woods explains that they're not giving up their planet - they're going to take the fight to Heaven. Kam told Woods that the hole in Mongolia is actually a wormhole to Heaven. The ''Ark ''enters the wormhole, with its ram clearing the way. It then emerges into whiteness; it has reached Heaven. Backing up the ''Ark ''is another spaceship carrying the army of the Reyesvarine. God recalls Death and his army to defend Heaven, and Heaven turns into Hell as the battle rages. Thanks to the sudden reinforcements of the Outlander Army, the Killer Angels are forced into retreat. The Accord and Outlanders arrive in God's throne room. God orders Death to come in and kill them all, but Death is revealed to have fled with the remaining Killer Angel armies to parts unknown. God then orders Archangel Michael to kill them, but Michael refuses, stating he senses a holy presense among them. God searches and realizes the presence is the Reyesvarine. God explains that he himself is the original Indoril Reynes, having ascended to holiness after defeating the armies of the Marked One - his once good friend, the Devil. God then explains the last part of the prophecy, something Reyes knew all along but neglected to tell anyone - the Reyesvarine kills the original Reynes and takes his place as God. God pulls out an assault rifle and explains that the Reyesvarine must earn his spot. A 1v1 begins as the throne room turns into an arena. After a fierce fight Reyes manages to kill Reynes. As Reynes dies, he tells Reyes that he has earned his spot and to complete his work by rapturing Earth to defeat the Devil. Reyes refuses, causing God to laugh and say the only way to beat the Devil was to rapture the Earth because the Devil has in his disposal such a powerful weapon that he can't be beat. God then says the Devil is The Leader, and then dies. The Reyesvarine takes his seat atop God's throne, and Archangel Michael bends the knee. Reyes unites the remaining humans and opens a whole outside Israel to defeat the Leader in the final battle. Act 8 The last battle is set to begin. At Tel Megiddo, Israel, the Brotherhood of CoD has finalized its defensive positions. The Brotherhood of CoD soldiers are uniformed in gas/oxygen masks and space style suits. The Leader states that it's time, and the wormhole is opened. The army of God pours out led by Archangel Michael, and the final battle commences. Rook and IW feel uneasy, but decide that they must win the battle to achieve peace. Rook reaches an abandoned windmill under fierce fire and reaches a large detonator. He activates it, and a string of nuclear devices are detonated undernearth God's army. With the aid of the spacefleet led by Tito, Ramirez and his men storm the right most hill, hoping to flank the Brotherhood there. As the AC-130s, Jackals, and Black Cats reign fire on the Brotherhood, the holy soldiers manage to secure the top of the hill. They discover a network of cables and lines connecting a series of Hypnotic Beacons, Amplifiers, and a new type called Dominators. They destroy the connection on the hill, but the other Hypnotic devices are located somewhere on the battlefield, hidden. Reinforcements for God's army arrive: Santa Mitchell and an army of Winter Noobs, who reinforce Ramirez's position and crash into the Brotherhood's right flank. The Big Red One, now including Kam, leads the next charge in Jaegars, but are forced out of them when The Leader activates an atomic bomb below their feet. The Jaegar protected them from dying, but it is destroyed in the process. On foot in radiation suits, the Big Red One suddenly finds themselves under attack by Killer Angels; Death arrives on a Pale Horse with his army, having defected to the Devil. Tito arrives in his AC-130 and gives the Big Red One covering fire to retreat. The Leader gives IW the order to activate the broadcast tower to activate the Hypnotic Devices. God's army begins firing buildings at Brotherhood lines, forcing IW to take the tunnels excavated below the battlefield. They fight their way through the tunnels and arrive at the subterranean control tower; Death's army clears Ramirez's troops from the area above, and the reinforced broadcast tower begins to ascend to the surface. Ramirez, having been forced back by death, activates a WCD over the area the tower is starting to emerge from. As a thunderstorm rages, Ramirez and his men launch an all out assault on the Killer Angels and Brotherhood soldiers protecting the ascending tower. Ramirez gets close enough to Death and tackles him off his horse, and the two brawl. Death gains the upper hand, and pulls Ramirez into Hell. Death explains that Hell awaits God's army, and he is eager to ferry their souls to their eternal torture. To escape, Ramirez challenges Death to a duel, since Hell's tradition states if one can beat Death in a challenge they can return to life. Death teleports them to an old Western town, and a duel at high noon begins. Both sides appear to be evenly matched, but Ramirez beats Death when it appears both their pistols are out of bullets, but Ramirez reveals his M1911 carries 7 + 1. Death is forced to let Ramirez go. They both return to the battle, where Ramirez immediately vanquishes Death with his M1911. Ramirez and his men are unable to destroy the tower, and realize they must destroy it from below in the tunnels. Meanwhile, Kam assaults another fortification, hoping to deactive a Hypnotic Dominator. Black Cat strafe runs clear the way, and the Big Red One arrives at the top of the hill. They below the top open, and find the device. Only, it's not a device they recognize. Unbeknownst to them, it is actually a Geosphere. In desperation to break into the control tower, the ''Ark ''is autopiloted into the clearing, it's ram bearing the way into the subterranean layer. Down below, Rook and IW are ordered to active the network, and are about to when the spaceship hits, knocking them all out. When they come too, they see Ramirez and his men entering the tunnel. A standoff ensues, as Ramirez questions them as to why they're working for the wrong side, and Rook stating they're working for eternal peace. The standoff ends when the Leader arrives, and explains that the end of fighting and time itself has arrived. He activates the network, and its revealed that all the Hypnotic devices are actually Geospheres, hundreds of them. As they all activate, the entire battlefield is teleported. Act 9 Everyone reawakens to find themselves on Mars, beneath the shadow of Red Mountain. Rook awakens to find the Leader hurrying towards Olympus Mons. Unable to kill his comrades, IW teams up with Ramirez and his men to question the leader. Despite the change, the battle continues to rage, and Kam and the Big Red One make their way across the battlefield to aid in the confrontation at Red Mountain. Everyone converges at the center of Red Mountain, a huge chamber where a massive, beating heart is found. The heroes see The Leader converse with Tian Zhao II and Petrov, who are awaiting him next to the heart. The Leader kills them both, and reveals he knows the heroes are there. Ramirez pulls a gun on him, while IW questions if he really meant peace. The Leader explains that the other men were false prophets, and that he himself is the true messiah of peace. The Leader pulls off his mask, and reveals his true identity: Bill Taylor. Bill was not sent back in time 1000 years by the Soviets, but to the start of humanity. Worse, the effects of time travel made him immortal. He was forced to watch as the friends and world he knew continued to change, and he was helpless to watch it change. But no longer. Bill uses Sunder and Keening on the heart, and the whole mountain begins to shake. As the cavern collapses, the heroes flee outside the chamber. Arriving outside the volcano, they see the volcano collapsing, revealing a massive golem that as it continues to activate, grows in size. The golem, Akulakhan, soon dwarfs everyone in size. In loudspeakers, Taylor explains his true plan: to prevent anyone from changing ever again and leaving him behind, he is going to lock the entire Earth into a 1950s cultural stasis using the Hypnotic Devices, and use Akulakhan and the nuclear weapon arsenal to defeat the remaining colonies, then conquer the entire universe and lock everything in an unchanging stasis. IW and the Big Red One evacuate Red Mountain, and are rescued by Tito and his AC-130. As Akulakhan jumps and leaves Mars atmosphere, the remaining Accord fleet begins a space battle in an attempt to destroy it. Brotherhood of CoD fighters emerge from behind Mars' moons, while Woods activates the Accord's hidden fleet in the Jupiter atmosphere. Marshall and Woods, on board the ''Indepedence, coordinate the fleet's efforts. Any attempts to break inside Akulakhan's head fails, and the golem destroys half the fleet in a single laser strike from his head. Command radios the soldiers on the ground, explaining that Akulakhan can't be penetrated until a shield generator located within the Valles Marineris. The teams make their way on rovers, as a desperate final assault is launched. Rook destroys the generator with a bazooka, and the shields surrounding Akulakhan is destroyed. While transport ships pick up the teams, Tito and the remaining fighters attempt to break their way inside Akulakhan. When Akulakhan grabs Deimos in an attemtpt o throw it at the Independence and destroy it, Tito manages to blast Akulakhan's hand off of his body, opening a hole in his arm. Transport ships land teams inside, who are instructed to head to Akulakhan's stomach to blow a hole open and allow the fighters inside and destroy its main reactor. IW and the Big Red One split up; the Big Red One heads to the stomach, while IW travel to the head to kill Taylor. Resistance is fierce, and command tells them that they are on a limited timeframe, since Akulakhan is travelling toward another shield generator located near Venus. IW arrives at the head and confront Taylor. Taylor attempts to tempt them with more offers of eternal peace, but IW denies him and a firefight breaks out. At the same time, the Big Red One arrives at the stomach and plant enough explosions that, when combined with a barrage from the Accord fleet, a whole is blasted open. The fighters then make a final bombing run inside Akulakhan, pursued by Brotherhood fighters. Tito sends rockets that cause the reactor to collapse on itself. As Akulakhan shuts down, Tito picks up the Big Red One and escape just as the reactor goes critical. Taylor, realizing Akulakhan has been defeated, activates the ejection sequence for Akulakhan's head. In zero gravity, IW try to kill Taylor, but the descent into Earth's atmosphere knocks them all out. IW awakens to find themselves in the radioactive ruins of the Middle East, with a broadcast from Taylor telling them to meet them in his temple at the end of the river. IW retrace their footsteps, fighting off Brotherhood soldiers along the way. Arriving in Taylor's temple, Taylor explains that he will permanently end life on Earth by launching the solar system's remaining nuclear arsenal and the CDP hijacked Luna at Earth, ensuring that he can never be abandoned again because there will be no one to abandon him. As Brotherhood elite guards arrive, Rook manages to tackle Taylor and destroy the launching mechanism for the nukes, but manages to activate Luna's laser. A radio broadcast is heard from Mr. Ping, who explains loyal CDP agents have retaken Luna. Rook orders Ping to fire on the temple, and orders the rest to escape in Taylor's geosphere while Rook holds him back. As the team reluctantly evacuates, Rook holds off the incoming waves of Brotherhood soldiers and an increasingly desperate Taylor. Luna's beam arrives and directly hits Taylor's head, killing him for good. The blast from Luna creates a white screen for the player. Epilogue Rook awakens in a hospital bed, six months after the war. Soap explains that the blast from Luna's beam sent Rook flying back into the Geosphere and teleported him out of there. The apocalypse has ended, and the time has finally come to rebuild Earth. President Woods offers Marshall the office back, but Marshall refuses, stating that since he was technically dead, the office just can't be given back to him. And besides, Marshall is old, and Woods has earned it. Similarily, a shaken President-Sergeant Kamarov transfers most of his power to Prime Minister Boris Vorshevesky, who, to be quite honest, is more equipped for the job than Kamarov. The leaders of the Winslow Accord meet with Mr. Ping at a summit to formally end the war and usher in a new age for Earth. The beacons and devices are all shut down, and the former Brotherhood territory is de-converted. Woods meets with Ramirez and tells him he's finally getting a promotion for everything he has done: Ramirez will no longer be Private Rank V, but now a Corporal. Ramirez salutes him with a smile. The Supercomputer Steiner flees and hides in the Moravialag Gulag in Czechoslovakia, where he can continue his work undisturbed. A monument is erected for Roland Rogers and Stretch Rogers in their home town of Bloom Springs, Nebraska. The Blight is destroyed on Mars, which, along with the other members of the Outlanders, bend the knee to the new Solar Council. Kam goes skiing with Mitchell at the North Pole. Tito, Nikolai, and DOWned BLAckbird Pilot Mosley race in their ships above the Mojave Desert, dusting a few arrogant USAF pilots along the way. Roach returns to his Alaskan home, sighing when he realizes that because it's been so long, he'll have to start his watch of ''Deadliest Catch ''from the beginning once again. Soap is named the head of the Solar Council's primary task force, referred to simply as the BLack OPerations Secret Forensics Operational United Reserve. Rook returns to the diner and finally gets to eat his Big Kahuna Burger. Reyes takes his seat on the throne of God and is given God's Scepter by Archangel Michael. Throughout all of this, war never changes. Scientists work to fix the Stargate. A computer in Steiner's lab begins beeping; he looks over and his face looks in horror as he realizes a vast fleet is approaching the Kingdom of God... Levels Act 1 # Red Alert (Petrov) # Stronghold (Rook) # Cliffhanger (Reyes) # False Flag (Kam) # Awakening (Rook) Act 2 #The Second Liberation of the Local Russian Population Unfairly Surpressed by Ukraine (Ramirez) #Sat1 City (Reyes) #Downriver (Rook) #Gateway to America (Roland) #New Moon (Reyes) #Eye of the Storm (Ramirez) #Monsters of Men (Ramirez) #The First Step (Rook) Act 3 #The Bayou (Roland) #The Blight (Reyes) #Heart of Darkness (Rook) #Godzilla Threshold (Ramirez) #Our Words Are Backed With Nuclear Weapons (Ramirez) #The Library (Reyes) #New Roman Empire (Rook) #The Big Red One (Roland) #Farewell to Friends (Roland) #The Beginning of the End (Kam) Act 4 #A Pale Horse Ridden By Death (Roland) #The Mark (Rook) #The Reyesvarine (Reyes) #Hold the Line (Ramirez) #Opium Wars (Roland) #The Stargate's Last Call (Ramirez) #When We Remembered Zion (Rook) Act 5 #New Front (Ramirez) #Under the Banner (Reyes) #Shanghai'd Once More (Roland) #Escape from Heaven (Kam) #Sunder (Rook) #Not One Step Back (Ramirez) #The First Horsemen (Roland) #Prepared for the Future (Kam) Act 6 #Keening (Rook) #Qing Fleet (Ramirez) #Hadrian's Wall (Ramirez) #Titan (Reyes) #The Emperor's New Groove (Roland) #Nomads (Ramirez) #The Geosphere (Ramirez/Rook) #The Asteroid Belt (Reyes) #The Second Horseman (Ramirez) Act 7 #Warsaw Pact (Ramirez) #Long Live the Qing (Roland) #Petrov's Escape (Ramirez) #The Freedom Trail (Ramirez) #Hunter Killer (Roland) #The Last Stand (Kam) #The Third Horseman (Ramirez) #The Pearly Gates (Roland) #Ascension (Reyes) Act 8 #Armaggedon (Rook) #The Last Battle (Ramirez) #Fallen Angels (Kam/Tito) #Ragnarok (Rook/Ramirez) #The Fourth Horseman (Ramirez) #The Brotherhood of CoD (Kam/Rook) Act 9 #Eternal Peace (Rook/Kam) #Akulakhan (Tito) #Shield Generator (Rook) #Finding a Weakness (Tito/Ramirez) #All or Nothing (Rook/Ramirez) #Akulakhan's Last Call (Rook/Kam) #The Lonesome Road (Rook) #War Never Changes (Everyone) Characters Brotherhood of CoD The Leader Akulakhan Soviet Union Major Petrov CyberStalin Achievements Campaign *Who Art in Heaven - 10G/Bronze - Claim your throne (Defeat God in the duel) *I Am Become Death - 10G/Bronze - Defeat the Fourth Horseman *The Gospel of the New Century - 10G/Bronze - Fully upgrade your Jaegar Links Category:Crisis Category:Lonesome Road